Taking a break
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Another JACKRABBIT fic and so on... I will update my others so calm down, okay? This is a little thing I just thought of and typed it up in like... 5-8 minutes? so don't judge ;o Same thing as always, RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, JUST _SIMPLY _LOVE THEM SOOOOO MUCH 3**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter one**

I paced my lake running my pale snowy white hand through my silver-white hair scowling at the lake beneath me. _My _lake of course, but I-I need to get out of-"Hey snowflake" I quickly turned around plastering a smile, leaning on my staff "hey bunny, whats up?" he slaunters over his slim hips sawying.

"I thought I come check on you after you bolted" he said cossing his arms on his hard... muscular chest... "Oh, yeah, I had something to do, we weren't doing anything important anyway" I waved my hand in the air as if waving it off.

Bunny glarred "we were about to have sex" I blushed, _whoop there it is. _Also the reason why I left, I was a virgin and chickened out. It was all to fast, the overwhelming touches, the heat, the feeling... "Aster..." I said turning away from him frowning taking a good few steps away from him making sure my lake was frozen solid.

"Yeah mate?" he said as I heard snow shuffling "I-I don't think I can do t-this" I squeezed my eyes waiting for him to yell-"What do ya mean?!" I heard him yell confused and a little panicky.

Just before his paw could touch my shoulder I jumped to a high branch on a high tree that was sturdy enough(not that he was heavy). "I mean I can't do this, it's all to much.. overwhelming" I said looking away not being able to look to his face. I need to bolt soon before I start crying. _But what is he doing...? _I regretted taking a peek at him, turning my face away as I blinked back the tears.

He just stood there looking at me confused and hurt. But that was not the reason I looked away. It was the look of utterly hoplessness I saw. Taking a deep breath I gracefully flew down, the wind ensuring my safe landing as I landed in front of the giant rabbit who confessed his feelings for me.

Yeah I was shocked at first but not liking the fading smile I hugged him kissing his cheek telling him I liked him too. That was three months ago, we hadn't told the guardians yet but we had a feeling sandy knew who told tooth and I'm guessing hesitate to tell North due to father issues.

I finally looked up lifting a hand to cup the side of his warm cheek feeling him lean into the touch putting his warm paw over my hand giving it a quick sqeeze. "I just need a break.. okay?" I said as softly as I could giving him a sad smile, his emerald green eyes showed a flicker of hope "what if I-I just back off for a little but-" I freeze the tip of my staff to the ice so it will stand up I put my hand to his mouth covering it as I tip toed. Leaving my hand on his muzzle I shook my head "Aster, I liked-loved everything we did and I promise it's not you, I need a break, I will always like _you_, okay?" I said softly as he tried to smile giving on slow nod.

Smiling at him I lean forward kissing my hand that was over his mouth feeling him kiss my hand. I pulled away leaving my hand on his cheek, grabbing my staff I tilted my head smiling softly as he held tightly to my hand "I promise, over my dead body, that I will come back to _you_" I said seeing his smile and finally letting go.

Without another word I smiled bowed my head seeing him do the same and flew off letting the tears slip from my eyes.

* * *

**OKAY I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST NEW STORY I`M DOING AND I`LL CATCH UP ON MY OTHERS!**

**Sorry I have been taking so long, its just that stressed due to school and my parented and depression... But I will catch up, I didn't earn a 98% in Science 10 and a 97% in Math 10 for no reason ;) but now, I`m in grade 11 and now this shit is real life. So.. now that stress, mother is determine to get my harder courses and more credits! and a part time job over that! Doesn`t that sound like soo much _fun.(sarcasm)_**

_So I promise to update soon, love ya 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter two**

I made it to North's and managed not to cause a blizzard as I took a deep breath in the breeze calming the emotions but leaving the pain in my chest. I just didn't get how I couldn't go with it. At one point I love how everything is going with Bunny and me, then there's times where I need to run away or try not to freeze him. It was all confusing that was a slight head ache.

Flying in by the window I look around seeing other spirits and the guardians mingling. I stopped as I say a copper color arm wave to me, I smiled seeing autumn. Her black hair held back and her leafy dress that only had one fully covered arm that was clapping her hands together as she jumped squealing.

I mirrored her actions making her roll her eyes laughing "I do not look like that" she said smiling "oh, yes you do, right?" I looked over my shoulder seeing another winter spirit who too looked over their shoulder saying "yup" then going back to the conversation they were having. I laughed at Ally as she stuck her tongue out then held a hand out "nice seeing you again, and _nice _of you to _help_ again" I cringed scratching the back of my neck taking her hand shaking it "sorry, I was busy helping out the others, guardians 'duties' so they say" I rolled my eyes thinking back at the times when we had to eat dinner together, game night and gatherings... and maybe just _alittle _bit with Bunny...

"It's okay, I managed to finish! Did you get the leaf I made? I love how the blue and silver and white mixed" "me too" I jumped as I heard that familiar aussie accent "you made it" he said as I turned to him with an awkward smile.

"Surprisingly I did kangaroo" I said leaning back alittle noticing the distance "I'm a _Bunny, _surely you know better than others" he leaned forward inches away from my face taunting me to kiss him. I blushed breathing faster at the space and the mixed feelings. Going for one more than the other I backed away until Ally caught me raising an eye brow "what is going on?" she looked to me then Bunny, glaring at the over sized rabbit "nothing" I grabbed Bunny's arm leading him away from the crowd that was both suffocating and crushing room full of spirits.

Walking into a dim lit hall way I looked and listen to see if anyone would come, reading my actions "it's a private hallway, no spirits but guardians can come through here, so we're alone" he said leaning against the way looking sexy as ever as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at me seeing as his eyes darken alittle when he said alone. Shuddering I looked away scowling at the floor blushing more "Bunny, I said I needed space, and when I said we can get to together again, I didn't mean in an hour, or tomorrow or next week!" I snapped as I hit the floor with the tip of my staff frost the floor around me. He frowned hurt filling his eyes "I miss you mate" he took a step forward getting off the wall as he hugged me, letting him I looked up to him frowning "no chinning" I couldn't let him do that, not now.

He frowned again then kissed me.

Closing my eyes loving the way he makes me feel but it was still all to new, to fast, to much. Pulling away I pushed his chest as he leaned forward "no, stop it!" he growled then suddenly in a blink of an eye he turned us around tell my back hit the wall. His paws firmly on my hips messaging it making me whimper "Bunny don't, I said stop-" he brought his lips back to mine invading my mouth as he slipped his tongue in.

Getting lost in the sensation as I weakily tried to push him I suddenly slipped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his hip and his paws now messaging my but. Moaning into the kiss I remembered why I loved most things we did. He made me forget the pain and suffering of being alone, making my worries and panic disappear with few little touches that had me moaning.

Finally pulling away as we couldn't get enough air I looked down and realized how weak I've been, I got away because I told myself that I cannot be with him. "I hate you" I muttered pushing him until I fell, reaching for my staff I flew quickly out of the hall leaving the rabbit in confusion and hurt. I always seem to hurt him when I try to do something right.

* * *

**I'm updating again! I hope to see reviews the next time I update(later tonight)**

**Love you~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, I wish...**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter three**

I walked with my head held high as I passed some of the ice guards that bowed as I passed by them down the long corridor. Stopping at the end in front of huge double doors I waited until they announced my name.

"Mr. Jackson Overland Frost, Prince of Winter is here!" I heard behind the big doors, taking a deep breath I straightened out, head high, icy look and royal as ever.

The doors opened slowly showing three thrones at the far back wall, one huge one where it showed Old Man Winter sitting with a emotionless expression, a medium one that was on the right of Winters and a slightly smaller one for me to the left, all covered in beautiful delicate ancient ice that was created by the ice gods.

The room was elgant and icy, clean and bright, cold and huge. It showed pillars by the thrones and a few feet from the corners that had frost pattrens all around it flowing all the way up and down.

My eyes sweeping the room full of winter spirits, they bowed down as I stepped forward gracefully making my way to my throne.

Stopping in front of Old Man Winter first I bowed on one knee. "Father" I said looking down "Son, all well I see" I stood back up looking to the huge man.

He was at least twelve foot seven, long whitish-silver hair that flowed to his strong shoulders that glistened like snow and was covered by a crown that the gods made them selves out of ice and other elements. His strong figure covered by a white fur cloak that ran down one arm covering the finest white silk tux that was clear as snow. His huge white fur boots had bits of snow covered on it.

He waved his white hand towards my seat where I did as told. "Done?" he said his steel silver eyes looking at me "done" I comfirmed dusting off some loose snow on my white button shirt and straightened my silver slacks avoiding my gaze. "Good, you should have known better to be with a _spring _spirit, Fall and Winter is who we intercourse with, young prince" he said as the party went on, starring at my silver fur boots much thanks to winter whom thought my original outfit was too... peasant.

I looked up to him seeing him looked down to me with a small smile "I know it's hard, but there are rules to being a prince" he out of all people(spirits) knew me well, and to show affection and care for.

Frowning "what if I don't want to be a prince" he smiled "it's not that easy Jack, you are a prince, next heir. You are will be the next king and change this palace" he looked over all the mingling guests as I to looked.

I nodded with a small smile to a group of girls who was looking making them squeal. "You can bring joy and great fun to king blasted kingdom" I laughed "Winter!" we laughed, I knew too hated this kingdom as much as I do, he was the king, so he was barely allowed to leave at all, I was just lucky to go out due to guardian duties.

The others didn't know about it, I made sure to request the other seasonal kingdoms from them in whom accepted to my relief. Winter didn't like it but accepted too, the only way the other could contact me is if they see other winter spirits who come here and then I go to see them. "There are my two favorite boys" I turned smiling at the warm loving voice of the Ice Queen, Arianna Winter.

She had a long white strapless dress that sparkled like snow. She too had a long silver fur cloak that graced her shoulders and ran down her back. Her hair white with steel silver highlights that glistened like Winters long and wavy that flowed to her mid thighs. Her crown to was made from the gods with ice and other mysterious elements.

She looked at me with her baby blue eyes as she nodded my way smiling "good to see you again my young prince" she said before taking her seat. I loved her, she was a-my mother, as well with winter being my father in whom both, Seraphina, Tsar, Father Time created. But out of all, these two were the ones who put most magic in me, the others were family too as in great uncles and aunts who I or they visit regularly.

"Hello Mother" I said smiling back "nice to see you love" he leaned over to give her a peck. "The guardians still don't know?" she asked raising a delicate eye brow my way "no, and I made sure to inform everyone to not tell them" I said knowing how much hated that they didn't know, so they don't visit at all. My mother too barely ever leaves, but only to go to spa's and so on.

I looked to the crowed once more listening to the classic music being played by a band. I know I should to be mingling but I didn't feel like being crowded by the girls who tend to be a little sharp and frosty. Stopping short I saw a male spirit walk on frost in mid air over the crowd dodging those who too were floating. He strode his way over until he was in front of us and bowed on one knee with his head bowed.

I can see he was obviously a frost spirit, there were only so few of them now a days, but very talented and wonderful shows they do.

Head still down he spoke "Young Prince, the guardians are searching for you" I nod "thank you, you are excused" I said seeing him look at me with a little admire then turn around quickly leaving with a blush. Laughing a little I stand walking kissing Mom's cheek and a nod to Father "I'll be back whenever I can" with that I floated with my staff to my chambers and change to greet the guardians.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHHAAHAHAH, now you see? gooooooood... I wonder how this will turn out ;)**

**Till next time...**

**Love you~**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, OKAY?!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter four**

I flew to North's workplace seeing that everyone has already arrived. "Meeting?" I asked wonder why they needed me so soon.

"Yes" the big Russian said then brought me into a bone crushing hug "nice to see you again!" I wave to Sandy who waved back enthusiastically, Tooth on the other hand also gave me a bone crushing hug. Bunny... He nodded and looked away. _I miss you... _Looking away smiling to the others "what's up?" I said walking lightly on my feet grabbing a cookie from a platter that a bunch of elves were also eating from.

Looking to them I saw North and Sandy shared a wary look while Tooth just looked down right worried and well, bunny, I couldn't read his expression. "What?" I asked cautiously, North being the leader, spoke first "Jack, we are worried, because you are always gone, and when to try and find you, your no where to be seen, when wanted you appear, where do you go?" I tried my best to just keep relaxed but my muscles wouldn't listen so I continue to smile as best I can "bringing snow of course, and visiting the penguins" Bunny snorted, I looked to him them looked away knowing he knew nothing, none of them did but...

Tooth fluttered in front of me mad "liar! we checked... Everywhere! Where do you go?" she put her hands on her hips waiting, but I wasn't giving in so easy. "Of course I was, have you checked the caves?" North crossed his tattooed arms "da, we checked" _shit, _"burrows? I visit the little snow hares and their little bunny's" the pooka glared "yup" _oh shit, oh shit, _"under the snow? I might have been sleeping" Sandy floated crossing his golden arms nodded. _Fuck. What now? _

I frowned, North came up to me and put a big hand on my shoulder "what are you hiding?" he said in his thick Russian accent, biting my lip, _they were eventually going to find out... like mother said. _

"Well... You know the King of Winter spirits?" I said walking out of his hand and jumped to a railing leaving frost behind me "da, Old Man Winters and Snow Queen Castle! Only winter spirits allowed, da?" he said "yeah, I umm, well..." I stopped standing straight, head held high and royal as always "I'm the Prince of Winter, the next heir in line" I stated smooth, but icy.

North stilled as did Tooth who stopped fluttering and landed on the floor. Sandy looked at me wide eyed and Bunny coughed starring at me with disbelief, "Prince? _The _Prince of winter?" he sputtered before taking a cup of eggnog and downing it.

Taking a deep breath "yes, the son of Old Man Winter and the Snow Queen" the look in Bunny's eyes told me he finally see's why I couldn't be with him. I sat on the railing lightly waiting for them to compose themselves "no! don't you dare bow, you're family like, so, no" I said shaking my head, exactly why I didn't want to tell them.

I was afraid they would treat me differently when all I wanted was to be treated like everybody else, to be able to have something with the stupid kangaroo and free time to play or to do pranks... Sighing I ran my hand through my hair trying to hide the sad look in my face my looking away starring up to the moon seeing-I gasped as I was suddenly brought into a pair of furry arms and chest. Saviouring the moment I pushed away ignoring the pain in my chest as he let me push him away and take a couple steps away.

Still looking down "it will never work Aster, I am to be wedded with a fall or winter spirit, those are the rules I must follow" I said hearing faint gasps from behind us where the other guardians stood. "Jacky, I'm sure we can-" "no. I am the winter prince and I will follow the rules that I am given by the king" I said clenching my teeth bringing my head up so it held high, my shoulders back and the iciness in my eyes and voice. Prince of winter will and always will follow the rules, even if it hurts, I have to...

Turning away "you may visit the winter kingdom, I'll inform the guards that you are allowed, good day" I said quickly taking flight heading back home to relieve the pain in my chest by holing up in my chambers and cry.

* * *

**Please review.**

**To be honest, I almost quit the whole fanfiction thing, but I gave my last try telling myself that they like it and want me to update. But that just depends if I should cut this one shorter or not...**

**Love you~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

**HERES TAKING A BREAK!**

**_REVIEW IF I DONE ANYTHING WRONG, IDEAS, DARES OR SO ON!_**

* * *

**Chapter five**

It has been at least three months.

We've done our monthly meetings, talked only about work and our jobs. And when we were done. We left.

It happened like that for three freaking months. The same old thing, nothing ever changed as we continued on with life.

Looking to everyone in the room seeing that we sat on separate chairs and never looked at each other. But every once in I would catch them, bunny more than once, looking at me as I sat on the chair wearing my attire.

Shocked that I actually wore those forbidden shoes.

Back straight, chin high and well, my icy look. Though I just want to soften a little, warm up to my second family, sometimes my first. But then, in the back of my mind, I have to live up to my parents expectations and to make it look like I'm not a push over.

Flickering my blue eyes to Bunnymund, seeing his emerald green eyes on me, making me feel all giddy and just down right happy.

Then that was when I softened. My posture relaxing, my lips twitching into a smile and I was so sure my eyes were no longer an artic blue, but a sweet ocean blue. Fucking rabbit... shit, no no no no no, DAMN KANGAROO!

As the meeting ended I watched as Bunnymund stood and made his way over to me, his slim hips swaying as he came. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw North, Tooth and Sandy smiling and laughing as they talked about something, completely oblivious.

Stiffening, I drank him in as he saunter over that should be illegal, they way his arms and legs flexed, his fur glistening and his once green eyes darkening.

My breathing noticeably becoming heavier as he came closer and closer as I pushed myself further into the chair, hoping the over stuffed chair would eat me.

Opening his mouth to speak, a squeal that directed all of our gazes to a girl with dark red hair that flowed perfectly in waves past her little waist. Her bright golden hazel eyes finding mine, her smiles widening showing her dimples and her freckled cheeks heating up.

She wore a long, one shouldered flowing red dress that glistened red, orange, brown and a golden yellow.

She came flying in as leaves swirled around her.

"Jack!" Red called as she brought her little lithe body to me hugging the death out of me. Wrapping my arms around her I let a smile grace my lips surprised she was even here without a guard in sight. When in truth, at least sixty or a hundred would be around...

"Red! Hey!" She pulled away looking up to me with a huge smile, she was always the cheery type, but mean at times. Then looking to Aster, feeling her tense as he held me closer, she glared at the huge furry form knowing the spring spirit.

Taking a few steps away, with me still in her grasp, so we stood a good couple feet away. "Jack! Guess what!" Waiting for her to continue wondering what could be new now...

"We are to spend a whole month together!"

Also, Little Red here talks about her love for me. I know she wanted me to wed her, instead of some cold hearted-no pun intended- sprite to be the one. She also knew I have a liking to a certain *AHEM* Bunnymund *AHEM* spring spirit. But I wouldn't say that was the reason she hated them, but one of the few many.

Actually, we were not to like each other, as you can see Easter '68 or our few first encounters with this Easter Kangaroo. Supposedly, we were to naturally hate each other as we grown. But we all know I was alone for three hundred years, due to a promise my parents made with the moon, which was both hard on me and harder for them to know how much I have suffered.

Back to reality.

"Really? Who made the decisions?" Making sure to ask both surprised and happy not wanting to make her sad.

She smiled blinking her long, thick lashes up to me looking innocent. "My parents, and then they formed a meeting not long ago. So we get a month for vacation!" She squealed bringing me into a tight hug.

A month...

* * *

**Don't worry M'Deary, I will get my other fics on a go soon, and I will try not to give up on you peoples!**

**Bye!**

_With love~_


End file.
